


Stranger Danger

by yourknightingale



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:12:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourknightingale/pseuds/yourknightingale
Summary: Fat Amy takes Beca out to go clubbing after the latter realizes her feelings for a certain redhead and freaks out. She just needs other gingers to hit on, right? That's gonna help, right?





	Stranger Danger

**Author's Note:**

> I’m uploading this one-shot here on heart’s day just because I can. Yey! If you find me on tumblr and ff under the same name, you probably have skimmed through this (or not). Nevertheless, enjoy our awkward alt girl trying to shake ginger off her head!

Fat Amy hands the brunette a small glass from the bar and yells, "Take this shot and go," over the deafening music inside the club they are both in.

Beca downs the drink in just one go, realizes how strong it is, and sticks her tongue out in disgust, "Dude! Bleh! What was in that?" She stares at the Australian like she knows she's plotting something dangerous but she personally asked for this night out so she can't really back out. Not now.

"Confidence." Fat Amy smirks. "Now, go find someone to hit on. Preferably taller than you," Beca eyes her suspiciously, "and with red hair if you can," the DJ glares, "and get that silly crush, as you put it, out of your system." She finishes with a gesture that implies 'it's now or never', across the room where there's more people gathered in groups.

First of all, Beca thinks, this place is so dark and loud that she can barely see the faces of these dudes and chicks dancing and drinking, what age bracket they are in, let alone their hair color. Everything just looks null and void. How is this even legal? She can't do this. This is not what she meant when she asked Amy for "help".

"Hey, shorty! Remember why you're here. To see how much of an idiot you can be." That slurred accent is the worst. Only because it's right. When she doesn't respond, Fat Amy reminds her, "When you came home this afternoon, looking more smug, very unlike yourself, I thought you got a disease or something. Turns out you just realized you wanna bang our roommate." Fat Amy fake-coughs 'Chloe' which didn't escape Beca.

The brunette closes her eyes and inhales. She's right. Not about the banging part. Okay, maybe a little. But no, not that. She is an idiot! She is one for not realizing her true feelings for the redhead soon enough. No one can blame her – feelings aren't her best suit still. Even now, when she's actually sharing a room – sharing a bed for the matter – with Chloe, this whole sudden epiphany crosses all boundaries. She can never sleep innocently beside this gorgeous angel again. She can't be around this beautiful lady after her shower in the morning, wrapped in nothing but a towel as she rummages through her daily wear. She can't just brush off Chloe's sweet kisses that easily now.

Stupid silly crush.

"Go get yourself a ginger as equally stunning as your lady. Bonus points if she can sing." She hears Fat Amy cheers as she slowly walks away from her and towards the sea of random people.

According to the Australian, the best way to get over it is to go do it with someone else. Beca is pretty sure it's not but she can't help herself on this one. She's too clueless! Really, she can see her friend trying to help so she at least has that.

She just has to find a normal enough stranger to agree with her on this very poorly planned, lamely-executed, partly-cliched game.

Kissing strangers isn't new to Beca. She's not a fan of it but she's done it before. No big deal. Besides, it's just a kiss really. The worst that could happen is them making out and touching inappropriately which she hopes won't happen. That's why this time, she carefully evaluates her options until she knows for sure it's safe to pull this stunt off.

It's pretty easy to narrow down her choices. With this surrounding, she can only see two ladies with red hair who's taller than her. It's still dark but after a while, her vision gets used to it. The first one is dancing on the dance floor. The DJ studies her from afar. She can't see her face but she definitely has the moves like Chloe. That's it, basically. Should she go for her? She takes a step forward but stops. RedHair#1 grabs the guy grinding on her by the neck and crushes their mouths together. They look like they're just licking each other and eating each other's faces. Beca isn't too keen on that, either. She feels relief somehow, to not be able to even go near.

RedHair#2 appears to have just received her drink from the bartender. She leans in to take a sip but Beca can't see her face either. She watches as RedHair puts her phone back in her pocket. The brunette deduces that maybe she's waiting for somebody but no one has been around her since she has first seen her 15 minutes ago. So she goes for this one. Not that she has any other options left.

Club music is still thundering. Club lights aren't really helping. But the small girl manages to make it right behind RedHair#2, who looks exactly like her roommate from the back, without driving any attention to herself. What a sneak she can be sometimes.

She looks back at Fat Amy who has her thumb up, nodding at her by moving her eyebrows up and down in a very suggestive manner.

Honestly, she doesn't really know what to say. A drink sounds nice but that's not an option right now. A good pick-up line will probably work, if only she knows any. The only thing she can think of right now is to practice being forward to someone she doesn't know. What's at stake here anyway? So Beca faces the stranger's back, and in a shout-talk way expresses, "Look, listen! I just realized today that I have been in love with my best friend of 7 years who happens to have red hair such as yours and also, as tall as you are and I have been the most oblivious human being in the planet for not knowing that and I don't know what else to do because I don't want to destroy the friendship so I'm hoping tonight, someone could help me out." The stranger perks up, which tells Beca she heard every word of it despite of it being a rapid fire string of words.

The brunette shuts her eyes in embarrassment. The shot, in fact, has given her not just confidence but also, the carefreeness, free-spirited feeling. It feels good saying those words. Maybe, she can say it again in the future. For now, she just goes for, "My friend over there is helping me out, watching me actually, so she's probably expecting us to kiss any minute now. I'm sorry in advance but I just have to do this."

She takes a step closer and half-opens her eyes to look at the stranger, who at this point is just about to turn to face her, but she misses her chance and can't clearly make out the face anymore because they're kissing! She's kissing RedHair#2!

Beca isn't exactly sure how this happened or who leaned in first. She can't remember. But, there are lips planted firmly on hers and she can't help but feel the stranger initiating a much deeper kiss. The smaller girl gasps but doesn't pull back. She's actually enjoying this.

This stranger knows how to kiss. This stranger knows where to touch her, cupping both Beca's cheeks, which she doesn't count as inappropriate or whatever. It's kinda sweet, in fact. This stranger also feels oddly familiar, the way she moves under Beca's hold. This stranger even smells familiar. Like she's using the same shampoo and lotion as –

Okay. She's definitely going to kill Fat Amy for this because Beca is one hundred and one percent certain that the Aussie has something to do with this. Such a douche move.


End file.
